The Following
by AngryBirdx
Summary: Darius Wilkes is beginning his fourth year at Hogwarts. He's a privileged pure blood but recent events make him feel that something is missing in his life. After a chance meeting with Head Boy Tom Riddle his life changes forever. SYOC currently OPEN.


**A/N- Hi all you lovely readers! I've had a long break from writing now but decided to get back into it with my very first Harry Potter fanfic! Should say at this point that I am co-writing this with Deathslash another HP fan! Our story is during Tom Riddle's last year at Hogwarts where his love of dark magic takes over and he begins to gather his first followers. **

**Our character from this chapter will occur frequently but we need more main characters. Obviously the story will focus very heavily on Slytherins but we'll need characters from other houses too. In total we probably want around 10 Slytherins then 4 or 5 characters from each of the other houses. Please remember we want an equal number of boys and girls and a range of ages. **

**Please take your time with submissions; it is not first come first serve! We'd rather wait for well thought out characters. We will only accept characters sent through PM, any submissions sent through review will rejected. The form can be found on my profile. When we have enough characters for the first chapter will be uploaded. Here's a little teaser for you, hopefully you like the look and will send us a character!**

The sorting ceremony seemed to be taking even longer than usual.

Darius Wilkes sat with his Slytherin peers as a young red-haired boy hurried up to have the Sorting Hat placed on his head. The kid looked extremely worried, but Darius reckoned that he had nothing to worry about. He must have been one of the Weasleys.

_Don't worry_, _you'll be sorted with the rest of your lot in just a –_

"Gryffindor!" screamed the hat, barely touching the tip of the child's head.

_Well knock me down with a feather._

Darius was getting pretty hungry. He wouldn't have considered himself a greedy person, but he'd had a bit of a growth spurt in recent months.

He grew bored with the sorting, and craned his head to the other end of his table, to see if anyone else was doing anything particularly interesting. Of course they weren't. The same old faces, same old-

His heart suddenly stopped. Gazing round the table he caught the glance of the new Head Boy, Tom Riddle, who to his shock seemed to have been looking right at him. Riddle smiled thinly, amused at his discomfort, and Darius quickly turned away.

An irrational sense of embarrassment crept over him, but then it often did when he got too close to Riddle for some reason. There must have been others who felt the same way. After all, Riddle was the hero of Hogwarts; the one who had saved the school from the heir of Slytherin (though he knew many Slytherins didn't quite see it that way); he was the cleverest, the most handsome…everyone wanted to know him. The strangest thing, though, was that nobody seemed to dare get close.

_I do _not _fancy Tom Riddle._

He really didn't. But he knew several _girls_ who did, though he never seemed to take any of them up on their offers. If any of them ever made any.

Darius didn't have many friends of his own; the Slytherin boys in his year were alright, but he'd rather spend time on his own. There were days when he just couldn't face socialising with other people. And in his opinion, Slytherin girls tended to be the biggest bitches in the school. Houses tended to stick together, so Darius never really hung out with anyone from Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. And with the "Heir of Slytherin" stuff and the murder of that girl still fresh in everyone's minds, he was lucky if Gryffindors would give him the time of day.

_Ignore them;_ _they're only jealous because you are better than they are._

At least that's what he told himself.

The sorting ceremony concluded, and Professor Dippet summoned the feast. Darius tucked in with gusto, starting with the chicken and jacket potatoes and moving onto the smoked salmon. He contemplated his future as he began on his chocolate pudding and pumpkin juice. Soon after, the feast finished. Full and tired, Darius began to feel a lot better than when he had stepped off the train. Tom Riddle had disappeared from his thoughts completely.

The next day, Darius returned to his default bored state as he sat through an excruciating Muggle Studies class. The hands on the clock took so long to count down the hour that Darius was convinced that time had frozen completely. When the class finally finished, he realised that 3'o clock on a Monday afternoon would be his favourite time of the week this year as it meant the end this class. In his opinion, whoever thought it was a good idea to teach wizards about worthless second class muggles should be sacked. He was at Hogwarts to learn about magic.

Slinging his books back into his bag he began to make his way back down to the Slytherin common room. Racing out of the classroom he slammed into a boy in the hall and his bag clattered to the floor and sent his books flying. The impact also knocked him to the floor and, to his horror; he looked up to see a tall, pale boy offering a hand to help him back up. Darius took his hand reluctantly and he was heaved easily back to his feet. Tom Riddle smiled coldly.

"Err, thanks," Darius mumbled. He was puzzled again by the effect Riddle seemed to have on him. He wasn't exactly popular himself, but he was a reasonably confident boy. but something about the Head Boy made him nervous. His perfectly styled hair, piercing eyes and amazing grades were practically radiating from him at the moment.

"In a rush somewhere?" Tom asked?

"Anywhere but that class to be honest," Darius joked, trying to calm his nerves.

Tom glanced at the sign "Muggle Studies" and smirked. "Well that's not the attitude to have, every class at Hogwarts should be treated with equal respect," he reprimanded with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "You've got potential, maybe I'll see you around. With the others." And with that, the Head Boy took off down the hall, resuming his patrol.

"_You've got potential, maybe I'll see you around. With the others"._ What did that even mean?!

**a/n- The first few characters accepted have been listed on my profile! I'm still waiting to hear back from my co-author about a few of them so don't panic if yours isn't on there right now. We still need lots of characters, we haven't had any boys submitted or any gryffindors!**


End file.
